


To Care For John Silver

by OnlyOneWoman



Category: Black Sails
Genre: A very little blood and it's not from violence or pain, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathing/Washing, Consensual Mind Control, Control of desires, Crossdressing, Crying, Discipline, Dom/sub, Dominance, Dominant Billy Bones, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Hair Washing, Hand Feeding, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Massage, Nausea, Non-Sexual Crossdressing, Not Canon Compliant, Obedience, Opium, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm without touching, Over the Knee, Pain, Porn with Feelings, Punishment, Rimming, Rope Bondage, Safety, Smut, Spanking, Stress Relief, Stretching, Submission, Submissive John Silver, Tension, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Women's Underwear, care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-19 17:21:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 12,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8218972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyOneWoman/pseuds/OnlyOneWoman
Summary: Yeah... This is nothing but pure SMUT. I'm playing with the thought of absolute submission. Billy Bones dominates John Silver - in about every way. It's a dom/sub relationship being kept secret from the crew and it goes without saying there's no idea you look for anything canon compliant. There will be smut, but the concept of absolute obedience and trust are in focus. More tags will be added as the story goes. REMEMBER: This is about consensual MIND CONTROL and I plan on working John Silver quite hard, so if you're not into that, this is your chance to leave. Not all tags appear in the first chapters! And also, seriously folks: we need more Silverbones stories here! I know we mostly end up pairing Silverflint or Flintbones, but I mean, what's the point of fan fic if not to make RIDICULOUS pairings that make no sense what so ever sometimes? <3





	1. Chapter 1

There was only one word John couldn’t bare to be called. _Boy_. To him, that word implied that he wasn’t capable of knowing what he wanted or ask for it. Minx, slut, bitch were all fine, but not _boy_. A boy was a child, and children didn’t ask for the thing John Silver asked for. And what was more important, Billy Bones would never _ever_ have given him any of this if he wasn’t completely sure that John was in his right mind.  
  
It had started about a year ago. In fact, not long after John joined the Walrus crew and it was a fucked up situation. Or, to be honest, _fucked up_ was a mild way to describe it, John thought as he put away the maps he’d discussed with the Captain, DeGroot and Billy, to get up on quarterdeck for some air. He was about as sure as one could be that no one knew about his arrangement with the first mate. They were at best polite to each other in public company and what Billy lacked in John’s capacity to manipulate, he catched up in his incredible ability to appear completely neutral and oddly innocent.  
  
The deal he had with the first mate was, of course, an absolute secret. John had more to loose if it came out, but not _that_ much more and they were both intelligent enough to understand the importance of discretion. And they were both very used to keep secrets.  
  
John slowly lowered his head, his gaze when Billy catched his eyes some feet away. The small, almost invisible signs were sometimes the most thrilling with this strange arrangement. A disapproving gaze, a slight nod, the casual touch on the shoulder that crossed the line between a mates and a lovers hand so discrete it made John tremble. The possessiveness, the calm that stood around Billy like a vital, but invisible extra bodypart. Just the thought of it, the notion of what Billy could do for him, was enough to make John’s mind slip away a little too far and reach his cock.  
  
For a little more than a year, John had given up the right to please himself when he wanted to. If he wanted to take matter in his own hands, he had to ask the bosun – now first mate – first and the answer always shifted. Sometimes it was a right down no, other times he had to wait until Billy thought it was a suitible time and most of the time he was absolutely forbidden to touch himself and had to ask Billy for release. John blushed as he felt his cock swell. Usually it took some time before it ”got tired of waiting” and walking around with a boner was an embarressment Billy didn’t put him through without really good reasons. John knew he hadn’t done anything recently to deserve that punishment, so he searched for the first mate’s gaze, fixed it and made a quick sign with his left pinky, unreadable and unnoticed by everyone but Billy, who answered with a small tilt with his head, just as unreadable.  
  
It took patience and great caution to play this game onboard. John had to wait a little while before the right moment occured and when they finally could disappear out of sight down the carter cargo space, the bulge in his trousers was aching for release. The first mate sat down on a box, reached out his arms and John quickly straddled him and clinged around his neck, but careful not to let their groins meet. Billy stroke his back.  
  
”You did good, John. You handled it very well and I’m pleased.”  
”That’s all I want, Billy. To please you.”  
”And now you want my permission to please yourself?”  
”Yes, if you let me I’d be very grateful.”  
”Have you behaved?”  
  
John had to think about it. Lying to the first mate belonged to the past. Nowadays, Billy was the only one who could count on John to tell him the absolute truth. In return, the first mate never asked for too much. Being in charge, didn’t mean Billy owed him. John leaned his forehead against Billys neck.  
  
”I think so, but there’s always a chance that I missed something, of course.”  
  
He was already leaking and he squirmed a little. If Billy decided he didn’t deserve the release or helped him starve it, he had a very uncomfortable time ahead, probably a stained hammock and then a punishment awaiting for him as soon as they came ashore. The first mate stroke his back.  
  
”Relax, John. I know it’s been a while since I took proper care of you, but we’re soon back in Nassau and I promise I’ll give you all my time there, little darling.”  
  
John moaned from the words. Now that he knew he wouldn’t have to wait long, some of the tension that had been built up the last weeks, fell from him and he nuzzled against the warm skin on Billy’s neck. His lover kept circle his big palms all over his back, making him feel safe and relaxed. John loved this part of their deal. Oh, he loved all of it, but this, just being able to show vulnerability and be met with nothing but care and no expectations what so ever… It was a kind of comfort John had never met, or even knew existed, before he fell for the overly serious former bosun and quartermaster, now first mate.  
  
When Billy kissed his neck, John clinged on harder, more desperate and the first mate frowned a little and entangled his fingers in the long, messy curls.  
  
”What’s the matter, John?”  
”Nothing.”  
”You know better than lie to me, little darling. You’re very tense, I can feel it, and I’d rather not add a punishment for lying to me, so why don’t you tell me the truth?”  
  
The calm voice, without any traces of malice, rush, scorn or disinterest, unlocked John more efficiant than any of Joji’s torture instruments, Flint’s manipulative threats or Gates’ barkings ever could, even combined.  
  
”I just… I feel stupid saying it…”  
”Don’t. You know the deal, John.”  
  
No hiding of feelings. No dismission. When they were alone, just being Billy and John, every strange feeling was allowed and accepted. Whatever had been built up inside John, he’d never be rejected, never driven away from Billy’s safe arms. All he had to do was telling the truth and for a man who lied as easy as he drew breath, it wasn’t always easy. But the first mate had patience. A lot of it. He kept caressing John’s hair with one hand, his shoulders with the other, just waiting. John bit his lip.  
  
”I’ve missed you, Billy. I know I have to be patient, but these last days, it’s been harder than usual. I know I’m too clingy, but I need to be alone with you… ”  
”You’re just as clingy as you should be and I’ve missed you too, love. Was it just that, John? You’re feeling stupid for longing for me?”  
  
The first mate had lifted John’s head, looking straight in his eyes with his blue, firm gaze. John lowered his head automatically, but Billy butted it up softly with his head, forcing him to meet the eyes.  
  
”Why do you think I allowed us to sneak away here for a moment? I could just have denied your wish and let that be it. Make you wait with _everything_ until tomorrow. You know I can control my urges very well.”  
  
John nodded. God, did he knew… He’d never met a man in more control of his feelings than Billy Bones. A man that didn’t throw himself after pleasure, but took his time, making sure his desires didn’t control him too much, or caused his brothers, friends or lovers any pain. But he had no other lover than John now, of course. The well-built, strong and surprisingly pleasant first mate was only his and that made the duties as a quartermaster so much more barable. In one way or another, John could always rely on Billy Bones to attend to his needs and never take advantage. But that also meant to realise how much easier it was for the first mate to control his emotions. Something John had never been good at when it came to the matters of flesh, especially not when he’d been denied to someting he needed as badly as the first mate. Just being held like this, was enough for his nethers to stir him up and he let out something between an moan and a whimper.  
  
”I… could you tie me?”  
”Is it that bad?”  
”It is… I’m sorry, Billy.”  
”Don’t be. I would’ve let you come now if I thought it would be good for you, you know that?”  
”Yes.”  
  
Billy kissed him soft on the mouth, lips soft and brushing.  
  
”You’re so tense, little darling. I don’t like the thought of only releasing you so much when I know you need proper care… I’ll tie you off, and when we’re back on shore, I’ll give you all you need.”  
”Thank you, Billy… I don’t know what’s wrong with me, being this antsy…”  
  
Billy shushed him with a kiss and then untied one of his shorter leather straps from his wrist, opened the buttons in John’s trousers and John hissed when he took his hard member in his hand, careful not to rub it or touch the leaking head. The first mate wrapped the leather strap snugly around the base of John’s cock and then his balls before tying it off. Aroused or not, at least John wouldn’t have to worry about coming without permission now and he gave a sigh of relief when Billy buttoned his trousers and put the belt back on.  
  
”Better?”  
”Much better. Thank you.”  
  
His obedience was rewarded with a long, warm kiss and a tight hug.  
  
”You know I can’t overlook the fact that you didn’t tell me the truth immediately, John.”  
”I know and I wouldn’t want you to.”  
”Good. Whenever you’re ready, we’ll get back up.”  
  
John knew he had quite some things to make up for when they came ashore and no matter how wrong, unnatural and immoral it would appear in the eyes of the world, he craved it with all his being. Time couldn’t pass fast enough.  
  
TBC


	2. Chapter 2

It was a thrill. As much as Billy embraced the liberty of the pirate life and didn’t care for too much power over other men, he loved the way John Silver obeyed him. The immediate response to a touch, a word, a gaze. An order. For a man as manipulative as the quartermaster to turn like that just from a look was something that brought forth feelings inside Billy he really had to keep in check.  
  
The day it all begun, John had been extremely tired. The responsibilities, the crew’s complaints, the captain’s bad temper, the food supplies, the meetings... The constant burden of the men’s wellfare had slowly weared him down and he was tense, antsy, slept bad and couldn’t seem to relax. They were back in Nassau after a long, tiresome hunting with a prize not as big as they’d hoped for, and the crew as well as the captain, had let out their malcontent over the quartermaster. When John’s duties were finally done and he could have his time on shore, he was pale as a sheet and, as Billy soon was to discover, in a terrible mood.  
  
The first mate hadn’t been unaware of John’s difficulties and in his own silent way done what he could to at least not make the burden heavier. And still, when he and John went for the tavern to get themselves a well earned drunkenness to forget the crew and the captain for a moment, Billy’d been the target of the worn out quartermaster’s frustration once they’d sat down in the most hidden corner to be found.  
  
”I can’t understand why you let Phil and Dooley talk to him, Billy! Damnit, he was sour as a fucking lemon long before they came with their petty shit problems. You’re the fucking first mate, why couldn’t you take care of it?”  
”Because I’m not the fucking quartermaster and it’s the quartermaster’s job to handle the crew.”  
  
John laughed bitterly.  
  
”If only you hadn’t ended up in that storm. You’re far better suited as a quartermaster than I am. And what’s the fucking point being first mate, if I still have to make all the decisions?”  
”Because you can handle the captain while I handle the crew.”  
  
When John once again laughed, Billy frowned.  
  
”Oh, you think you’re doing all the work while I just climb the rigging and scold at sloppy knots, huh? Who do you think gets to hear the complaints about you, the captain, the sailingmaster and Betsy the cat as soon as any of you even cough in a way the men doesn’t like? You think you’re the only one who wants to kick every ass within sight after a couple of days out?”  
”From my view, you don’t seem that tired, Billy.”  
”Oh, I’m tired, John, but you’re as antsy as Flint these days and from where I stand, you seem to be ready to get out on a killer spree or jump overboard at any moment.”  
  
To Billy’s great dismay, the usually so self-controlled quartermaster bursted into tears. The first mate went perplexed from the sight of John Silver hiding his face in his hands, crying like a child. They were hard men, living even harder lives and even though everyone had a breakdown every once in a while, crying openly at the Nassau tavern – especially if your name was John Silver – was not something Billy’d expect anyone but maybe a newbie, but absolutely not a quartermaster, to do even after lot’s of rum and sentimental talks about dead mothers. Billy’d quickly sat down next to John, hiding him further in the corner where they sat, to avoid gazes and tried to calm the man.  
  
”I _can’t do this_ anymore, Billy! _This_ … _he’s_ getting inside my head, _they’re_ constantly on me… I just can’t take it.”  
  
Billy wasn’t really sure what to do with a former thief/lousy cook now quartermaster that had kept his mask on even better than Flint some days, seemingly in no need of help, comfort or support if it wasn’t about manipulating others. Some people used tears to manipulate as well, but Billy knew true despair when he saw it, and  his usual response to an exasperated mate that couldn’t calm down on his own was as effective as it was simple. He took the man in his arms, pressed him to his chest and let him cry out. It had worked with other mate’s and it most certainly worked with John Silver.  
  
The only difference was the way John had clinged on to him, as if Billy’d been an anchor and all that stood between John and the abyss. His body had shivered, his hands had grasped Billy’s shirt so desperately the seams in the sleeves had bursted a little. Talking was no good, at least not until John could calm down a little and Billy just held the man in his arms really firm and tight for a long time, thankfully still very well hidden in the dark corner, until the shivering body and the sobs finally calmed down. He loosened his grip a little and John grasped for him again.  
  
”Don’t let go of me, Billy. _Please._ ”  
  
Billy’d been completely taken aback but John hadn’t noticed. He kept clinging, as if searching for something he didn’t have a name for, or knew where it came from. All Billy knew was that John was suddenly in great need of being as close to him as possible and the first mate figured there wasn’t much to do about it until the man had calmed down. And confusing or not, it wasn’t very difficult just sitting down, stroking John’s back and waiting. When John finally was able to talk again, he was red-eyed and looked even more exhausted than earlier. And he still clinged on to Billy’s shirt in a way that made the first man decide it wasn’t the right time to as the quartemaster to leave his embrace. Instead the first mate stroke John’s back softly.  
  
”How can I help you, John? I really, _really_ want to help you, mate… I’m not blind, you know, I can see you’re completely exhausted.”  
”Punch me.”  
”What?”  
”Punch me!”  
  
Being _asked_ to get a fucking _punch_ from one of the largests fists in the crew… well, Billy’d heard many mad requests over the years, but there were limits and John wasn’t even drunk.  
  
”I’m not fucking punching you, John. Jesus… what’s going on?”  
”If you don’t punch me right now, I’ll fucking deck you with my cup.”  
  
What the fuck? Billy’d had his fair share of stupid tavern fights, but the thought of risking the crew’s reputation with a fist fight between the quartermaster and first mate at the Nassau Inn… No fucking way. He’d grabbed John’s wrists and loocked his gaze. When he spoke, his voice had been low, strained and horribly calm:  
  
”Pull. Yourself. _Together_. Or I’ll make sure you can’t walk, sit or lie down for a bloody week, _quartermaster_. Finish your drink if you want to, but do it quick, ’cause we’re leaving. _Now_.”  
  
Suddenly calm, John had followed him without a word, leaving his drink, and as soon as they were out of sight from the inn alone in an alley, Billy, who was more than furious, had pushed John against the wall with one large hand grabbing his long hair and the other one delivering a very good amount of hard smacks all over his ass. The first mate didn’t say a word during this and the action had taken John by so much surprise, he was somehow struck both dumb and motionless from the chastisement.    
  
It must’ve hurt and not a little. Billy was really strong and he’d spanked John for quite some time, until John had given away a small, uncontrolled whimper and Billy realised what he was doing and stopped just as sudden as he’d begun. He’d rested his forehead against the wall, panting as if spanking John had been a task equal to the rigging.  
  
”Thank you.”  
”What?”  
  
Not believing what he’d heard, he’d turned to the quartermaster, who had flushed cheeks and tears in his eyes.  
  
”Thank you.”  
”Don’t know what came over me…  And you’re _thanking_ me? What the _fuck’s_ your problem, John?”  
”I don’t know, but whatever it is, I feel better now.”  
  
He’d thrown an exasperated look at the now all calm quartermaster and shook his head.  
  
”Whatever your problem is, John, I really hope you find a way to deal with it.”  
  
And by that, he’d left the quartermaster with his probably really sore ass and angrily headed for the beach. Billy’d felt as if he’d been tricked into something and it wasn’t until he was halfway to the beach, that he realised what a bad idea it was to leave a half mad quartermaster alone and he’d went back.  
  
John had been standing right were he left him and Billy, not sure what the hell any of them was doing anymore, had simply grabbed his wrist, pulling him with him without a word. It had been the first time John Silver ever followed anyone anywhere whithout a word.  
  
TBC


	3. Chapter 3

How did he end up craving this? John still didn’t have a good explanation for it. Well, of course he wasn’t alone in taking pleasure in being a little dominated. But the arrangement he had with Billy wasn’t about some ropes, swats and a blindfold in bed. It was far, far more than scratching an itch. Without forcing himself on him, Billy had made John longing for him in a way he still sometimes found embarressing. Standing close to him, feeling his scent, his warmth, his breath… The tall, broad body standing firmly behind him, calming and stirring his mind in equal measures.   
  
They still had to wait a little before leaving the ship, and to not feel Billy’s touch, but only knowing he was standning behind him, was torture for John right now. He was so tired and all he wanted was for Billy to pull him close, lift him in his arms and hold him close for an eternity. The fatigue made him sigh a little, eyes prickled from exhaustion and he felt a warm hand on his shoulder, warm lips close to his ear.  
  
”You’re doing so well, John. I know you must be exhausted.”  
  
An almost inaudible whimper left John’s lips and he tilted a little against the hand. He really shouldn’t, not while anyone could still see them, but they were standing on a quite hidden spot and his whole being screamed for closeness. Billy didn’t push him away, but turned him around, rubbed his thumb over his cheek and hold a hand on his hip. He glanced over John’s pelvis.  
  
”Are you alright? You want me to untie you?”  
”I’ll manage…”  
”So well-behaved, little pet…”  
  
The softness in Billy’s voice had John moaning softly and leaning forward to nuzzle his neck. Yes, he was needy, very needy and impatient now, but fact was he didn’t feel well. Not from being tied around the cock, or even from lack of release, but for the long days at sea that didn’t allow Billy to take care of him the way he needed, when he needed it the most.  
  
The first mate felt unwell from it too. John could feel it the way Billy dug his fingers into his shoulders, the possessiveness in the grip, the protective posture…   
  
”Promise you’re gonna take care of me soon, Billy?”  
  
That questioning resulted in a little withdrawn and that was more than John could stand at the moment. His nerves seemed to be on the edge, his mind was so, so tired but unable to get some rest. But despite his fatigue, he should know better than questioning the first mate. It wasn’t his place to do so and he was repriminded with a swat on his ass.   
  
”Are you a glutton for punishment, little darling? _Really_ , John… I know it’s been a while, but don’t forget I too have a long, fucking memory.”  
  
John shivered from the calm, low voice.   
  
”I’m sorry, Billy, but…”  
”Yes?”  
”Please hold me a little closer… _Please…_ ”  
  
Billy was soft for him when he begged. So very soft and John found himself being lifted up to sit on Billy’s lap, wrapped in the stong, broad arms and a little of the tension left him, just enough to make him able to wait. As if knowing just how much assurance John needed right now, Billy nibbled his ear, whispering:  
  
”Remember who’s in charge, love. I’ll make you sore in all the right places, I promise you that… Never worry.”  
  
The skilled hands, the teasing tip of the tongue, teeth biting gently, fingers entangling his hair and the promise of all the safety, discipline and care he craved… _God, what a wreck of emotions Billy Bones had turned him into!_ Driven by his urges, John rubbed his ass just a little too hard against his lover’s thighs and was quickly repriminded. Billy opened John’s trousers and tugged off another piece of his lether strap.  
  
”No, Billy, please…”  
”If you can’t control yourself, I’ll control you, John. Hands off.”  
  
It was so… _easy_ to obey Billy when he was this firm. Every piece of John’s body wanted nothing but doing just so. He hold his breath as the first mate wrapped the other leather strap around his balls. Yes, he should know better, should remember to trust, to not question or worry, but no matter how much John craved it, it didn’t always work. And perhaps that was just the reason why he needed this so much.  
  
Tying him snugly enough to make it hurt a little had John whimper and Billy shushed him with a light kiss while buttoning and putting the belt back on his trousers.   
  
”You do know I’m doing this for your own good?”  
”Yes.”  
”Then you should try not to make this any harder for us, right love?”  
”You’re right, Billy.”  
  
Billy kissed him once more, a little deeper this time, running the tip of his tongue over John’s teeth. He stroke his neck and shoulder again, indulging his needy lover just enough to ease some of his worst tension, making him able to stand another hour or two of being denied more closeness. John hummed into the first mates mouth, once again a little more secure and able to wait.   
  
Billy let him rest in his arms for a good while, and John soon came down from the worst nervousness. He’d most certainly be punished for this little episode later, but right now he longed for it.  
  
TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little update where Billy and John continue their game. It's going to turn very kinky with mind-control and other seemingly unpleasant stuff. But rest assure: it's all totally consensual - and I kind of like the thought of our scheaming John Silver to let go of ALL control...

Since it all had to be handled with utterly discretion, they had to wait until nightfall before they could take off. When their duties as first mate and quartermaster were done, they left separately and on different times. John went to the tavern first, playing the tiresome game of pretend drunken storytelling for a while and then leave very discrete, in a way that no one could find suspect. Just before he left, Billy showed up, talking to Idelle and Featherstone, sharing a drink with the crew and then disappear in the night in a moment when people around him were too drunk to see him leave.  
  
He kept his saddlebag with supplies well-hidden in a pit covered with leaves, not far from the inn and then he took a long detour to make sure he wasn’t followed before he hurried away to meet John. The man was standing outside the small cabin. The woman they paid good money to rent it from, knew better than to ask questions or run with gossip. She was an old woman who’d survived enough years among pirates to not challenge Billy Bones and Long John Silver. She just took the money and left. The cabin was hidden a bit off from the woman’s house and wasn’t a place where anyone would pass. John moaned softly as Billy took the saddlebag on his back and the quartermaster in his arms.  
  
”Jump up, John.”  
  
The feared quartermaster who never allowed anyone to help him, swirled his legs around the first mates waiste and let himself be carried to the cabin. The first mate hold him in a tight, protective grip and John decided to test it by squirming a little. Billy immediately released an arm and slapped his right buttock.  
  
”No squirming. You know how I feel about squirming when I carry you.”  
  
Always so calm. John clung onto the first mate, buried his face against his neck and closed his eyes. The thought of anyone seeing this… The extreme vulnerability, the neediness, the shameful longing for something he didn’t know he needed until the day Billy had spanked his ass in that alley… Their cautiousness wasn’t unmotivated.  
  
The little cabin was dark inside, but clean and quite neat. There was wood for a fire if needed, a simple but large bed with clean sheets and fresh water in a bucket by the fire. Billy put John down on the table and closed the door.  
  
The leather strap around John’s cock and balls had started to itch and hurt, and he’d been more or less hard for hours, but not allowed to come. As Billy calmy sat on a chair in front of him, taking his long knife from it’s sheet to put beside John, and then without any hurry opening his trousers, made John moan. Billy didn’t look at him, he only took out John’s cock and balls as if they were nothing but tools, deprived of all sexual attraction. Then, with a single cut from his knife, the first mate released him from the painful tightness. John breathed heavily from relief and Billy put a firm hand on his knee.  
  
”Don’t even think about coming.”  
  
John sometimes wondered if Billy said that just to make him come. He painted the first mates shirt without even touching his cock and Billy smiled dangerously at the white mess staining the fabric.  
  
”Did you not listen to what I said, John?”  
  
The voice. Dark and smooth like silk. Yes, John may have a silver tongue, but when Billy Bones cared for him, it was the first mates scarily lean and calm tongue that was in command. John hold back a whimper.  
  
”I’m sorry, Billy. I should’ve controlled myself better.”  
  
It felt so good to say it. To accuse himself instead of making up excuses. The first mate slided a finger in the mess on his shirt and John gasped as he saw the man lick the cum from his forefinger. Billy smiled again, softer this time.  
  
”Yes, you should have. Who’s in charge here, John?”  
”You are, Billy.”  
”Then why did you come?”  
”Because I’m disobedient, uncivilized and impatient with no self-control.”  
”Yes, you are, little darling. And what are we going to do about that?”  
”I wouldn’t know. I can’t be in charge.”  
”Why not?”  
  
John swallowed. Despite coming so recent, he almost started to get hard again.  
  
 ”I’m a mess.”  
”How so? Aren’t you the quartermaster on the Spanish Man O’War and the Captain’s closest man? The one the whole crew rely on?”  
”I am.”  
”Are you not strong enough?”  
”No.”  
”Get to your knees.”  
  
John went down so fast he almost hurt his good knee and Billy leaned down to kiss his curls, as John laid his head on the first mates thigh. Billy entangled his fingers in John’s hair, pulling out the leather strap and started combing the curls with his hands. John sighed, relishing from the touch.  
  
”You’re not the quartermaster now, John. And I’m not your first mate. Is that clear?”  
”Yes, Billy.”  
”What am I to you, then?”  
”My master, my savior and my only will.”  
  
TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Walking slowly on the path to let go of control...

Everything hurt. Every muscle, every tendon in John’s body ached and the first mate had to restrain himself from showing worry. The agreament, the treatment to help the worned out quartermaster to stay strong in the long run, demanded that Billy stayed twice as strong on these occasions. If it helped John to recover a little, it was worth every ounce of it.  
  
Ever since the loss of his leg, more than anything else John had hated the care. It didn’t matter that everyone knew what he had saved that day, or that with or without his leg, he was crucial for their very survivance. That trust, that power could somehow never make John’s resentment for showing any need or weakness lesser. Intelligent as he was, he didn’t lie to himself, but could fully admit just how much his feelings worked against him and it was the combination of exhaustion and pain, the burden of power and responsibility that had pushed him into Billy Bone’s arms.  
  
The first mate wasn’t unused to feelings of weakness, despair, exhaustion or the weariness that could come with heavy responsibility. To him, John could show weakness and now he laid on the bed, following Billy’s calm preparations. He unpacked the saddlebag, went out several times to fetch water he boiled in the big cauldron before pouring it in a large tub. He put food, lots of fresh fruit and several bottles whos contents John couldn’t guess, on the table and clean clothes on a chair. Now as he was laying on a bed, far away from both duties and the crews and Captain’s eyes, John’s body began to discover exatly how much pain he was in.  
  
His leg hurt more or less all the time, since he refused opium, and that pain usually made him pay less attention to pain in other parts of his body. If he relaxed too much among others, he would easily loose control of the pain and show a weakness he couldn’t afford to have. Billy not only understood that aspect, but also knew more than well how much pain, fear and exhaustion could wear you down and work in silence. When you seemed to work almost as usual, but in secret your body screamed and protested with every move. And you couldn’t show weakness. John closed his eyes. His relationship with Billy was built on a mutual share of delicate information. In order to care for him, Billy had to know.  
  
When the bath was done, the tub practically boiled and Billy came to sit down on the bed.  
  
”How are you feeling?”  
”Like shit, Billy.”  
  
He grimazed when the first mate laid a big palm on his stomach and pressed lightly.  
  
”Does it hurt?”  
”Yeah.”  
  
It fucking hurt. One of the most annoying things with the stress, was the fucking digestion problem. John’s insided felt like they’d been tied up and he hadn’t been able to eat properly. A bleeding ass on the top of everything else wasn’t something to long for. Billy helped him to a sitting position and fetched some fruit, fresh water, one of the bottles and the opium pipe. John shook his head.  
  
”No opium… Please…”  
”You’re not on the ship now, John, and a small amount will help you. What am I to you right now?”  
  
John swallowed. He hated this. Hated as much as he needed it with every nerve in his body. Billy’s eyes were firm and left no room for discussion.  
  
”My master, my savior and my only will.”  
”Exactly. Which means you have no say – or responsibilty – for anything concearning your well-being. Are you saying you wont obey me?"  
”No, Billy. Of course not… I will obey.”  
”Good.”  
  
Billy opened one of the bottles and poured up a small amount in a cup.  
  
”Drink this.”  
  
It was slippery and John almost puked.  
  
”What the fuck was that?”  
”Something that you need. You need not to know what it is right now, only that it’s good for you. Here, for the taste.”  
  
He gave John another cup, this time with rum, and then he sat down beside him with the plate of fruit. He took his knife and cut bites of pineapple, mango and banana he fed John with. When John frowned from the treatment, Billy smiled, but his eyes were serious.  
  
”A little too much to be spoonfed, huh? Don’t worry, I wont make it a permanent part of our deal if you don’t want to, but honestly I’m really worried about you, John. The tension, the control you’ve had these last weeks is not good for you. Not in that amount and not for that long. You wont last if you’re unable to relax to this extent. Isn’t that the reason why we have this arrangement? So that I can help you over the edge…”  
  
John could only nod. He kept eating the bits of fruit, slowly given to him from Billy’s hand. When he’d eaten them all, Billy lit the opium pipe and John felt the protest die on his lips when he met the first mate’s gaze. Reluctantly but obediently, he put the pipe to his mouth. It took all the will-power he possessed, to let go of his need for control and inhale.  
  
TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poodle in a pool... It's not very explicit yet, we walk slowly.

”What magic was that?”  
”Castor oil. Tastes like shit, makes you shit.”  
  
Billy grinned at John as the curlyheaded man came back inside with an expression of utter relief on his face. The first mate didn’t believe in exaggeration and the amount of oil and opium had been small, but they did their job. He looked at the relieved quartermaster who sank down on a chair.  
  
”How did you know my insides were fucked up?”  
  
Billy snorted.  
  
”A better question: how did _you_ _not_ know they were?”  
  
John didn’t answer that, and didn’t need to either. The first mate waved his hand.  
  
”Come, I’ll undress you.”  
  
Now, with a lot of the pain already gone, it was easier than usual to just stand there and not try to ”help”. Usually, Billy had to slap his fingers more than once before he could stay still and allow himself to be helped even with things he could do just fine on his own. Now John just leaned his head against Billy and received a pleased sound and a kiss on the bad leg when the first mate removed the peg and gently lifted him in the tub.  
  
Oh, God. It was just… fucking heaven. John moaned from the sensation as he sank down in the hot water and Billy smiled.   
  
”I’ve missed that, John.”  
”What, Billy?”  
”The sounds you make when you feel good.”  
  
Feel good? Yeah… maybe he did. At least he was starting to. The bath was more than having a proper wash-up. If you really hated to feel dirty you could always use unheated seawater and, if you were lucky, a piece of soap to get rid of the worst filth. But a warm bath was a luxuary and for John more of a way to ease the tension in his muscles. Getting really clean was merely a bonus.  
  
Billy positioned himself behind John’s head and began to wash his arms and hands. Small cuts and blisters, callous fingertips, chapped nails and elbows were treated with a gentleness John wouldn’t have been able to accept earlier, even less expect anyone to show him. Every touch from Billy was filled with a reverence and care that made John blush from more than the heat. When Billy reached a particularly sore spot on his left shoulder, the one who hold up the weight his lost leg used to carry, John shivered and got tears in his eyes he automatically wiped off. Billy increased the pressure and John groaned.  
  
”You’re holding back, John. You’re disobedient. Take a deep breath.”  
  
That hurt too, especially when the first mate pressed his hard fingertip right at the spot. He rubbed it as John exhaled and when John’s hand wandered up to the eyes again, Billy immediatly forced them down, gentle but firm. He pressed them to John’s chest, kissed his neck and the tense shoulder lowered a little.  
  
”That’s better, little darling.”  
  
It helped. Despite the first seconds of increased pain that made him feel sick, John could feel it was good. A good pain that would lead to less pain if he was patient. Some of the spots on his shoulders were so hard that the pressure from Billy’s fingers made his stomach turn and the first mate quickly turned him around and put a bucket under his face. Once he’d thrown up what little he’d eaten earlier, and rinsed his mouth with dried eucalyptus crumbled in water, he felt better and Billy moved on to wash his hair.   
  
John loved that part. Billy first used his fingers to comb it in long, slow strokes. Then he took a comb and worked himself very neatly through the thick, curly hair, undoing every single knot with patience and absolute focus. It made John shiver from pleasure, it always did. Whenever they could steal a moment long enough in private on the ship, Billy used to comb his hair with his big fingers. Touching John Silver’s hair was almost more dangerous than touching his stump, if your name wasn’t Billy Bones.  
  
The herbal soap was massaged into his scalp and long curls in a pace that easily could make John fall asleep, but Billy wouldn’t allow that. He poured fresh water over the curls to rinsing them from soap.  
  
”Stand up, sweetheart.”  
  
The first mate put a thick plank covered in some soft fabric over the tub.   
  
”Sit.”  
  
John smiled a little, silently reminding himself that he once had thought Billy Bones was both stupid, clumsy and anything but interested in comfort. How wrong he’d been. As he was sitting on the plank, Billy washed his back, chest and legs. The stump was treated extremely gently and reminded John about how hard he used to push himself not to take the metal boot off. The skin was too red and sore and Billy looked displeased.  
  
”You forgot to mention this, John. If there are more to be added on your list of transgressions, _I_ will be just as sore as you when I’m finished.”  
  
The voice. It wasn’t contrained, not in the least. It was the first mates usual voice, and in the same time very different. It was focused only on him, on John Silver, and demanded absolute obedience in the most thrilling way. His tactics, manipulations, smiles and words were all useless and he lowered his head in submission.  
  
”I’m sorry, Billy. I forgot about it, but that’s no excuse. I’ll try not to do it again and I honestly can’t come up with anything else I might have forgotten to tell you.”  
  
His words were rewarded with a kiss on the sore leg and a wave of heat went through his body. In moments like this, he was a grateful, obedient and needy little pet, longing to please and recieve pleasure from his master. He couldn’t explain the need, not on a deeper level. All he knew was the extent of it, how much he was willing to give to keep it going and the depths within him Billy’s touch could reach.   
  
TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poodle in a pool of... tears.

John was beautiful like this. To be fair, Billy found him beautiful most of the time, but laying all stretched out and naked on the bed, vulnerable and needy, was a sight the first mate couldn’t get tired of. The drying was just as important as the bathing. He started at John’s face, using a big piece of soft linen fabric to dry his lover’s body.  
  
The loss of the leg had made John despise his body. He’d become careless, not taking care of himself properly, so Billy always made sure to show every inch if him care and adoration. John started to get hard again, but that didn’t matter now. The chastity knot on the ship had one single purpose: to give John something he felt he could be accountable for, that didn’t have anything to do with his duties as a quartermaster. And the reason Billy hadn’t allowed him release on the ship, was to make this time so much better. _You’re worth more than a quick fuck against a wall, John_ , he used to say, and he meant it.  
  
Billy covered all but his good leg and his face with a blanket and sat down on the bed.  
  
”Are you ready, darling?”  
”Think so.”  
”Take a deep breath.”  
  
One of the best things with this hidden place, was that no one could hear them. The pain in his tense muscles was awful and John screamed like a mad man, a sound that made the hair rise on Billy’s arms, but he just murmered:  
  
”That’s it… get rid of it, all of it…”  
  
Joint by joint, the limbs in the quartermaster’s heavily tense body were straighten out, as John kept screaming and cursing. Billy worked slow with soft movements, stretching out his lover’s legs and hips, arms and back. The spine made a cracking sound when the fetlocks fell into their right places and Billy sent a grateful thought to Joji, who’d once taught him how to straighten out a crooked spine. Since the weight was different on John’s legs, his spine got crooked even under the best of circumstances and to straighten it out in full was difficult on the ship, since John simply couldn’t help but scream during the procedure and the quartermaster didn’t want the crew to see or hear any weakness.  
  
When Billy was done, John was a double-jointed pile of sobs. Billy took one of the bottles he’d brought with him, containing unction and started to rub it on to John’s joints. He kissed the messy hair.  
  
”The worst is over soon, darling. You’re doing so well, so lenient…”  
  
It was important to let John be still and keep warm after this part of the treatment. When Billy had put on the unction and some lukewarm oil on the worst spots, he wrapped the sobbing man in the sheet and a blanket, took him in his arms and sat down by the fire.  
  
He didn’t talk. He only buried his nose in John’s curls and hold him gently. This strange relationship had som quite twisted parts, but non of them would be there if they didn’t provided John with things he needed. The master manipulator who was as liked as feared among their men, had no chance what so ever left to show weakness in the open. The loss of his leg and his responsibilities only permanented that and as a result of this extreme external show of strenght, John’s need for comfort and relaxation was equally extreme.  
  
TBC


	8. Chapter 8

”Feel so much better already…”  
”Good. That’s a relief, my sweet little pet.”  
  
John’s cheeks heated. He’d never been subject to endearments before he became Billy’s and that part always sent chills of both excitement and shame through his body. He longed to have the first mate’s cock buried deep inside him and have that glorious fucking relief it would bring him, but it was still too early for that and John knew he had no chance in hell to escape the punishment first. Billy stroke his hair.  
  
”Do you want to please me, John?”  
”That’s the only thing I want, Billy.”  
”You tried to hide your feelings from me.”  
”I did.”  
”And you asked for assurance when you already should trust me.”  
”Yes.”  
”You protested when I tied you off, you squirmed when I carried you and you came without permission.”  
”Yes, and I’m so sorry.”  
”I’ll make you regret it, I promise…”  
  
Billy was a solid rock in a stormy sea. John both craved, hated, feared and longed for the punishment and he couldn’t help but whine softly as he steadily moved to the well-hidden place in his mind that needed this so badly.   
  
”You have been reckless with your wound, John. Not taken properly care of it…”  
  
Billy kept telling every transgression, big or small, with his calm voice and the whole time he stroke John’s curls and shoulders. When he finally finished, John was sobbing again and that was the strangest thing. John had never been one to feel bad about minor faults and even bigger once he’d mostly committed as easy as breathing before he became quartermaster. This reversed confession, Billy telling him his ”sins” and John not trying to make excuses of any kind, was to force his silver tongue to rest.  
  
Lying came as natural as breathing to John. It hade saved his life – and others – more than once and it wasn’t a skill he’d like to loose for all the gold in the world. But sometimes the lies grew heavy on him. Not for moral reasons, but for constantly being forced to have everything, every thought and every word in order, not showing hesitation, keeping things in control… Some days it felt like he’d told nothing but lies or half thruths from sunrise til sunset and those nights his hammock became a slient, swinging confession booth. Only without a priest, penitence, consequences and absolution. Here, Billy was all four.  
  
”Bend over, John.”  
  
The first mate, after moving a small waterpot with a cloth drenched in it a little closer to him, patted his knees and John immediately positioned himself across his lap. He was already half hard and the humiliating position did nothing to decrease that state. Billy adjusted him calmly and put a pillow under his arms, waiting until John laid steadily and didn’t need to hold up any balance. Billy fondled him a while to make him relax even more.  
  
”You know the rule, darling?”  
”Not holding back.”  
”Good. Holding back will only prolong it and I’m doing this as a punishment, but most of all for your inability to let go. You understand?”  
”Yes.”  
  
It never ceased to amaze John exactly how strong the first mate’s hand was, or how horribly skilled he was to inflict the right amount of pain to make John squirm and shiver. It was harder than usual to let go and that meant the spanking would go on for an eternity. Billy drew the line at blood and heavy bruising.   
  
The smacks were very hard and John’s ass turned bright red as his cock, out of reach from any friction, swelled as the pain increased. His heavy pantings turned into groans, but he still couldn’t scream. Billy stopped for a while and rubbed the sore skin fondly.   
  
”Harder than usual, John?”  
”Y-yes… Bloody hell, this hurts…”  
”Good. You deserve this, because you’ve broken some rules, right?”  
”Right. I’ve not been… lenient.”  
”You think this will help you?”  
”Yes… yes, Billy… Please, don’t stop.”  
  
It took a good amount of smacks, more than usual, before John’s broken moans finally became screams. Billy was quite relived by then, ’cause the quartermaster’s ass was very red, but he didn’t stop. He only slapped a little looser, just enough for John to still feel the sting and keep the screaming going. The screams, a year after they’d started this arrangement, still made Billy want to stop sooner than he should. John sounded utterly destroyed from pain and humiliation but they still had to wait.  
  
Finally, when Billy’s palm was almost as heated as John’s ass, the quartermaster broke down in a stream of tears. The first mate immediately stopped the slaps, reached for the drenched cloth in the waterpot, wrung it out and draped it over the extremely sore skin. John shouted at the contact, but the coolness took the edge of the worst pain and his body went limp, the only hard part left apart from the bones, being his aching cock, hanging hard and leaking without any fricton to ease the erection over Billy’s lap.  
  
TBC


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There will be some blood here, but it's not from violence. Remember: everything here happens in complete consent and isn't dangerous in the amount it's given.

”You should see yourself now…”  
  
John felt a callous, yet soft finger on his cheek, wiping away a lingering tear. His ass felt like it was on fire and his eyes were most likely red and sullen. He’d cried for long minutes in Billy’s arms and the first mate stroke him softly over the hair.  
  
”Do you see your faults now, little darling?”  
”I do… I’ve… I’ve been… sorry, I can’t…”  
  
He couldn’t continue, the sobs stopped him and Billy hushed him while lulling his body in the strong embrace.  
  
”You’re forgiven as always, honey, and you don’t have to explain yourself anymore. Not to me. I know what you need and I will always give it to you if I can. You know that, don’t you?”  
”I know, Billy. You’re so good to me. You’re holding me together…”  
  
The line between this game of power and the true power Billy held over him, was very thin. The first mate would never do anything to truly harm him, or accept a contract that would have a bad impact on any of them, or their duties as quartermaster and first mate. That was the safety, the solid truth John could really trust. The one thing that wouldn’t change with the tide, the crews or the captains mood, his own feelings or schemes or the outcome of the battles or treaties between Nassau and the rest of the world. In the end of the day, Billy would stick to their agreement, no matter what. In the first mates arms, he would always recieve proper punishment for his faults, along with forgiveness, relief from pain and solace.  
  
John closed his eyes, allowing himself to dwell in the feeling of safety as the tears began to decrease. His mind wandered off to sweet memories of how Billy fucked him without asking... Of ocurse, their contract was the permission Billy needed, but it stated that the first mate had the right to fuck John when and whenever he wanted to, without asking. Or deny him sex or climax, if he found it suitable.  
  
He remembered the last time Billy had taken him, hard and relentless as he cried in pain and humiliation, begging him to stop. It was nothing but the purest relief, but it was also a dangerous game that demanded carefulness. The first day of a new month, was John’s ”day out”. That was twentyfour hours in freedom from the contract and his chance to change it, or simply call it off. But he never even considered to do that. They had added a few things to it, but never withdrawn anything and John secretly didn’t only feel excited about being fucked whenever the the first mate wanted to, but he also felt a yerning for being taken hard and regardless of his own desires. To be used and unable to control himself, his pleasures or another human being.  
  
Billy carried him to the bed and put him on his stomach. John was dwelling in the flood of emotions the spanking had relieved and he still moaned and sobbed a little, while recieving light kisses and caresses from the first mate over his neck and shoulders. He flinched when he felt Billy putting ointment on his ass.  
  
”Does it burn, John?”  
”Badly, but I needed it.”  
”Glad I could provide it, sweetheart.”  
  
Finally done with the sore skin, Billy moved up and poured a good amount of the lukewarm oil over John’s back, smearing it out with big, steady strokes. Early in their agreement, they’d tried massage, but it didn’t seem to work. John was never enough relaxed to be able to enjoy it, not without first being stretched out and, as they also found out, properly spanked and relieved from the burden of ”sins”.  
  
John started to cry again, as the first mate slowly worked through his tense muscles. Billy didn’t disturb him with talking, he was focused on feeling if the quartermaster’s muscles were tensing from good or bad pain, finding and soften up sore knots wherever his sensitive fingers found them. The muscles in John’s lower back, hips and thighs were the worst areas and demanded a lot of slow, patient kneading, impossible to provide on the ship or in a room rented at the inn. Time and privacy in a peaceful environment was necessairy to care for John Silver the way he needed.  
  
”Fuck!”  
”What is it, darling?”  
  
Billy had reached a particularly sensitive spot right below the tailbone that made John twitch and curse.  
  
”Is it wrong kind of pain, John?”  
”No, quite the opposite. Fuck… I’m gonna come if you continue.”  
”You’re allowed to come, sweetheart, as long as you don’t touch yourself.”  
”Really?”  
”Yes. In fact, I think it would be good for you, to help you let go even more. Just relax and focus on my hands. It’s not like I wont fuck you later anyway.”  
  
Those words alone could’ve pushed John over the edge, even if Billy hadn’t increased the pressure around the tailbone. While crying, moaning and twitching his hips, the quartermaster came all over the extra sheet Billy had laid out over the bed, to not stain too much oil on the bedlinen. This, without a single touch from hands, mouth or cock aginst his ass or groin. John almost stuttered as he thanked him and the quartermaster’s body relaxed even further, more tension fell from his aching muscles and the state of calm this agreement was all about reaching, came closer.  
  
Billy didn’t comment it, he left John alone in the feeling and kept working on the painfully strained muscles until the quartermaster’s body was practically a limp pile of flesh and bones. He cried and puked – Billy had a bucket close for that purpose – bled from his nose and finally began to sweat as the the last tension left him.  
  
TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Billy watched the sleeping man and smiled. The quartermaster hadn’t slept well for some nights and what little sleep he’d managed to get, had been restless and unsatisfying even at it’s best. Now, John laid curled up with his knees to his chest and a pillow in his arms, snoring softly in deep, peaceful sleep. It was a beautiful sight.   
  
When he was certain that John slept heavily and had enough blankets to keep warm, Billy rose from the bed, removed the stained sheet and began to clean up a little and put more wood on the fire, as silent and careful as possible not to disturb. He took off his clothes, washed himself with the remaining water not used in John’s bath, now almost cold in the cauldron. Then he put some clean clothes on and went outside to empty and wash the buckets.   
  
Billy Bones had always secretly despised men who couldn’t control their desires enough to think at least once before acting on them. The men he knew, being in his position in a relationship like this, wouldn’t be able to control their own desires or want for power. Maybe except for the Captain, but he was strange in his own way. Most men would dwell too much in the sense of control, loose themselves in the moment and forget to pay attention, which would only end up causing John the wrong kind of pain and result in the very opposite of the intention with this arrangement.   
  
All done, he made sure the door was properly locked and the fire in control. He had some bread and fruit, washed down with wine and then he took his clothes off and laid down beside John. The man whimpered a little in his sleep and Billy arranged them in a comfortable position with John laying tucked in his arms and gently pressed to his body. The first mate buried his nose in the dark curls and kissed the neck. John sighed and searched for his hand, apparently half awake.  
  
”Promise you wont leave me, Billy…”  
”Never, my love.”  
”How long can I sleep?”  
”As long as you need, sweetheart. You don’t have to worry about anything. Just sleep…”  
”Hold me…”  
”Always. Now, go back to sleep, John.”  
  
The time was everything. The privacy. It didn’t take much to care for John Silver, if you had time and privacy and they had a lot of that now. The cabin was their to use long eough to give John what he needed without hurry, once he’d slept well and was once again rested… Billy smiled in the messy hair as he felt John’s calm breaths against his body. Moments later, the first mate fell asleep.  
  
TBC


	11. Chapter 11

He wasn’t even awake when he felt it. It wasn’t until he tried to move his arm, only to find it was tied to the bedpost, as he came to his senses. The finger that worked it’s way into his ass, was slick and careful, but nontheless hard and John clenched around it and moaned.  
  
”Good morning, little darling.”  
  
Billy’s voice was calm and friendly, almost casual, as if it was a usual morning on the ship when they could only share a quick kiss in secret. John squirmed a little as he came to his senses.  
  
”Good… morning to you… ah… too, Billy.”  
  
His cock was tied again and he must’ve slept really heavy if _that_ hadn’t woke him up. The first mate seemed to have noticed that as well.  
  
”You were even more tired than I first thought, honey. Usually, you would’ve started to wake up long before I finished tying you to the bedposts.”  
  
John was laying on his back, with his legs spread over Billy’s thighs. The first mate was naked, his cock hard and it touched John’s thighs and groin occasionally as Billy’s oily fingers slowly worked him open.   
  
The leather strap around John’s cock effectively cut off his ability to come, and he squirmed in frustration and pleasure, pulling the ropes that tied him to the bed. The first mate’s gaze was calm, steady and a little amused.  
  
”You like this, little pet?”  
”Yes… Yes, Billy…”  
”Would you like to come?”  
”Y-yes… Please…”  
  
Billy kept fucking him with two fingers, but didn’t remove the strap and John whined and cursed. When he tried to keep silent, the first mate leaned over and gave him a soft kiss.  
  
”No need to hold anything back now, love. You can beg, curse and scream all you need. No punishments at all.”  
  
He was pretty sure he said ”thank you”, but it was probably difficult to hear in the stream of incoherent syllables that escaped his lips. He begged to be fucked, begged with pitch high cries and voice broken from unleashed words and prayers. His hips moved wildly and Billy put a large palm just above his cock, holding him down while withdrawing and coming back with three slick fingers.   
  
John screamed. It felt so good, so frustrating and it seemed to go on forever, turning him into nothing but a human pile of need. He didn’t even notice the absence of pain and tension as his body moved in an almost hysterical way, chasing pleasure he was still denied.   
  
For long minutes, the quartermaster who couldn’t show any weakness or need in front of the crew anymore, begged and sobbed with a broken voice as Billy worked him wet and open. When the slick fingers were replaced with a tongue, John had tears in his eyes and the bedposts were creaking from the strained ropes.   
  
”Please, Billy… I can’t… Oh, God!”  
”But you taste so good, John.”  
  
If his cock hadn’t been tied, John would’ve come in that very second and his screams became more and more raw and beastly, his silver tongue completely deprived of human words for a long moment. The first mate paused and started to kiss John’s left inner thigh, all the way down to the stump and back again, licking and nibbling the thin skin on his hipbone. He repeated the treatment on the right leg, adding kisses and teasing sucks on John’s ankle and toes that made the quartermaster’s back shoot off the bed.   
  
”Billy, _please_ , let me come! Have been good now, haven’t I? Took my punishment as… as I should… Fuck! I can’t stand it anymore!”  
  
John sounded about as broken and needy as a human being could be and still use human words. Billy moved away and let him breath a little, before straddling his chest. He bent down to kiss him and stroke away a curl from the wet cheek.  
  
”Wet and open enough now, darling?”  
”Yes! God, yes… I need you inside me, Billy, need your cock now!”  
”I think you have to work a little more for it, John. Make me a little wetter too…”  
”Whatever you want, Billy. I’ll suck you so good…”  
  
The first mate lifted his head gently, providing a good support for his neck with both hands before fucking into his mouth in a slow pace. Billy hissed a little and his breath becamed faster.  
  
”Yes, that’s it… So good, John, so good… I’m so pleased with you, my darling…”  
  
John moaned. He loved to taste Billy, to take his big, pulsating cock as deep as possible, knowing how good he made the man feel. The first mate pulled out a little and John nibbled the head, licked it clean from precum and Billy groaned.  
  
”Fuck, you’re a natural at this, honey… You want me to fuck you now?”  
”Mhm…”  
  
Billy pulled his cock out and settled between his thighs, leaning over to kiss him. The first mates’ kisses were pure bliss. Deep, slow and devoted, as if kissing John gave him as much pleasure as fucking him and John fluttered from the attention. On the ship, fucking in this position wasn’t possible, not unless risk to be seen and John had missed this more than anything else: laying on his back, knees bent and his ass lifted to rest just a little on Billy’s thighs, as the first mate slowly pushed in.   
  
John hissed and clenched so hard, Billy had to take a moment and wait. He petted the quartermaster’s chest and stomach, leaned down to kiss him, nibble his ears and lick long, teasing strokes over his nipples, making him relax enough to set a slow, caressing pace, going a little deeper every time until he hit the spot that made John twitch and curse, building up his pleasure until the man forgot all about obedience and went from begging to demanding.  
  
”Dammit, Billy! Fuck me! You’ve had me on hold for days now, just fuck me!”  
  
The first mate kept his slow pace, determined to turn John into nothing but beggings and need incarnated. Not until the quartermaster literally had tears in his eyes, Billy decided to give him what he wanted.   
  
He pulled out, pouring more oil and untied the leather strap. John’s hips were twitching and Billy pushed in hard, fucking him hard and fast, almost punishing and the quartermaster came all over the first mate’s stomach, screaming and moaning incoherent syllables with tears streaming down his face, completely lost for the world in his pleasure.  
  
The sight of John Silver falling apart like this, was something Billy could never get enough of. Never get used to. Prolonging the sobbing man’s pleasure, the first mate fucked him hard and relentless until Billy’s own world exploded and all he knew was bliss, as John screamed once more, wailing like an animal when Billy’s cum filled him.   
  
TBC  



	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”Sometimes it scares the shit out of me, how well you know what I need without asking.”

It shouldn’t even be possible for him to still have tears left to spill. But the emotions, slowly built up, controlled and now released by Billy, somehow didn’t care about what was possible or not. John, high on every unleashed emotion and satisfied need, shuddered and cried like there was no end to it, trembling as from fever and ague in Billy’s arms.  
  
At first, when they’d come down from the high a little, Billy had moved to leave the bed to get the cloth, but John wouldn’t have that. He’d clutched to the first mate, refusing to let go and Billy, no matter how much he wanted to get rid of the sweat and stickiness, just couldn’t deny him. Instead he swept him in another blanket, since the fire was out and John needed to keep warm, and hold him in his arms. John buried his face to Billy’s neck, still weeping quietly from the overwhelming treatment and finally completely out of control.  
  
He couldn’t move, he was shaking and sobbing, every nerve seemed to be wide awake and yet no tension was left inside him. Non what so ever. All he was aware of, was the exhaustion and pleasure streaming through his body with every heartbeat. Billy’s arms were steady but gentle around him, his hands still in a tender grip. John breathed out slowly.  
  
”Never wait… this long again…”  
  
The first mate nuzzled his hair.  
  
”I promise, darling. I’ll never let you go without my care as long as this again. I didn’t tend to you properly and I’m sorry. I’ll find out a way to make you feel better when we’re aboard as well. Your well-being is always my first priority.”  
”As long as… I am that, I’m yours to handle… any way you want… Promise that…”  
  
He started to wander off, returning to sleep, but Billy could hear the last lingering insecurity in the fading voice and the first mate nibbled his ear.  
  
”Don’t worry, I’ll keep my part of the deal, sweetheart. I’ll take you where ever I want, when ever I want. I’ll punish every transgression, ease every burden, calm every storm and protect you from yourself and others in every way I can. And until it’s time to look over our deal, my will is yours.”  
  
John sighed in deepest contentment and fell back to sleep. Billy watched the usually so harsh and closed face of the feared Long John Silver, laying heavy and soft on his arm. For thirty days and nights in a row, the man was his and on the thirtyfirst, they were free to leave. To get rid of each other, of the submission and responsible. Neither of them had even considered to call it off, especially not John.  
  
The quartermaster slept deep until midday and when he woke up, Billy was long since risen and dressed. The first mate sat on one of the chairs, feet on the table and read a book while sipping on a cup of tea. There was a fire going and on a chair next to the bed, clean clothes were put out for John.  
  
He rose carefully, still very limp, and looked at the clothes with skepticism. Billy didn’t even look up from his book.  
  
”Trust me, darling, you don’t want to wear trousers today.”  
  
Probably not, but John still blushed when he let the petticoat fall over his head. The first mate smiled.  
  
”It’s not a kink, John. I figured you didn’t want to walk around naked or draped in a sheet all day. This was the most comfortable I could think of.”  
”You’re probably right. Um… where did you get it?”  
”I took your measures some time ago when you were asleep and asked Max to make a really nice petticoat for my sweet little pet.”  
  
John’s horrified look made Billy laugh.  
  
”Hey, give me some credit, darling! I know your measures in my head and Max knows better than to ask any questions. Of course she doesn’t know why I wanted to buy one of the new petticoats she had from the latest prize and she most certainly has no idea you’re wearing it.”  
”Maybe she thinks you are.”  
  
Billy shrugged.  
  
”In that case, she still knows better than giving air to that thought. She is probably more clever than the entire population of Nassau combined, but she can’t read minds and I seriously doubt she’ll spread any rumors about Billy Bones’ sudden interest in petticoats.”  
”True. She’s a very clever woman and wont blabber about anything that would threaten her businesses.”  
”If I had any interest in women, she’d be a good candidate.”  
”Hey!”  
  
John pouted and the first mate laughed again.  
  
”Don’t tell me you’re jealous, sweetheart. You know I have no interest in women and even if I had, I wouldn’t share my bed or heart with anyone but you.”  
  
John blushed. The crisp white petticoat went to his knees and hung loose over his hips. Embarressing and unusual as it was, it was certainly better than trousers or being naked. He put the shirt on and bit his lip.  
  
”Sure this is not a… kink for you?”  
”Well, white is really your colour…”  
”Billy!”  
”I’m just kidding, sweetheart. No, it’s not a kink at all. I don’t want to humiliate you and if I’d wanted a woman, I would not be here with you. The petticoat is only to make you poor ass sting less without forcing you to walk around naked.”  
  
The petticoat was, to be honest, quite comfortable considering the alternatives and since no one was there to see him, John’s slight humiliation soon vanished. He shivered a little and Billy rose from his chair and put more wood on the fire, before scooping him up in his arms. The first mate placed a small pillow on his lap and lowered John gently, draping a blanket around his waiste. John gave a small, tired laughter.  
  
”Sometimes it scares the shit out of me, how well you know what I need without asking.”  
”It’s no mystery.”  
”No?”  
”Not really. All I have to do is taking the time to really pay attention…”  
  
John swallowed and leaned his head against Billy’s shoulder.  
  
”So… what are you noticing, then?”  
  
Billy kissed him softly on the cheek and reached for his ear.  
  
”I hear you’re weary and under pressure from both the Captain, the crew and most of all your own mind. I notice it when your breathing gets faster in mornings, when you wake up. I see it in your eyes, how the tension around them increases with every passing hour and the way your mouth get thinner when the muscles in your back and hips are tightening after a long day.”  
  
The first mate nibbled his ear and John moaned a little.  
  
”I can feel how your body takes longer time to let go when I spank you, can feel from the way your muscles tightens, when a dozen swats against a wall isn’t nearly enough to make you pliant. I can see it in your face when I fuck you and your unability to give in completely, makes you frustrated and desperate… You’re so precious to me, John…”  
  
Billy poured another cup of tea and John, who usually didn’t fancy the drink very much, drank it with pleasure. It was a very rare thing to him, feeling so little pain in his muscles as he did during moments like these, that he didn’t have to take to rum to ease it. Even if he could use opium right now without fear of loosing control among the crew, he didn’t need it. Not now as he, dressed in a fragile petticoat, sat comfortably on Billy’s lap, sipping on the floral brew and rested in the extremely rare sense of being safe and allowed to rest.  
  
TBC


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter. Love and porn to y'all <3

It wasn’t about love. At least not in the sense Billy put into the word. Or maybe he just confused loving someone with being _in love_ with someone. The first mate didn’t easily fall in love, but a couple of men had have his affection in the past. That wasn’t something he connected with his feelings for John Silver. The man in his lap had fallen asleep again, which was just as it should. Or, to be more specific: it wasn’t at all strange considering the enormous pressure John had been through, but it shouldn’t be like this. Not as a natural state of living. Somehow Billy had to help him to reduce the pressure even during the time they couldn’t share in private.  
  
It was too much control to hold over a fellow crew member, or any free man or woman for that matter. As hard as it was for John to bow, just as hard was it for Billy to tower over him. What if he failed to make him feel safe? What if this volontarily submission would end with John being submissive in a way that made him feel less than a man?  
  
Billy took a steadier grip around the sleeping man and rose. He needed to move his legs to keep them from going numb, but that didn’t mean he inteded to let go of John. He moved slowly around the cabin, holding the man in his arms. The petticoat made him look even more fragile and if you didn’t know him, you’d maybe say he looked innocent. John Silver was anything but innocent. He was their mastermind in the fight against England, their shield from Flints rage and the one always looking for a way out, when other men would freeze in terror. He was their mask of war, and he needed Billy to not loose himself in the mask, the idea of Long John Silver.  
  
The man sighed in his sleep and leaned closer to the first mates chest. No one had ever seen the tender smile, the soft gaze in Billy Bones’ face that rested on John Silver’s relaxed features. The taller man leaned down to press a soft kiss at the sleeping man’s temple.  
  
”You’re safe with me, little darling. I’ll always care for you, John Silver…”  
  
It’s not easy to admit a longing that will make you vulnerable. To admit something you’re not even aware of, is impossible. Billy Bones smiled. He would never admit, even to himself, that the care long since had turned to love.  
  
**THE END**  
  
  
  
_Yes, this is it. I warned about kink so I hope you've read the warnings and tags. There are too few Billy/John stories here, I'd love to read some of yours! Don't hesitate to drop a comment. Would love to hear your thoughts on this little smutty piece. Love and porn to y'all <3_


End file.
